Loki and the Loon
by MerlinOfTheShire
Summary: When Loki submits a craigslist ad asking for a flatmate, a mortal known has Tom Hiddleston responds. What could go wrong? Based on the Loki and the Loon comic series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This series is inspired by the Loki and the Loon comic series by Meghan on Tumblr. Please go check out Meghan comics out as they are the original works.**

**The craigslist advertisement is entirely Meghan's work.**

_Chapter 1: The Craigslist Ad_

* * *

Loki typed heavily away on the laptop he had 'borrowed' from the apple store in frustration. Odin had decided that sending Loki to Midgard may have the same impact on him that it had on Thor... Unfortunately, very much the same the same as Thor, Odin had failed to supply Loki with anything he may need.

It had taken him a while, but Loki had finally accepted the fact that he was stranded on Midgard for the time being. However it had taken him _slightly_ longer to accept the fact that he had no money, no job and no possible way to pay for the flat he was currently living in.

Curiously enough, Loki had fortunately come across Craigslist, a strange Midgardian website that seemed to advertise anything one may need. Anything.

Coffee mug in hand, Loki read over his advertisement.

**GOD AND FUTURE KING OF MIDGARD SEEKING HUMAN ROOMATE**

_I am Loki of Asgard. Yes, the same Loki that was in New York earlier this year. Feel privileged, humankind. Since I seem to be stuck on this sorry excuse of a realm until further notice and Midgardian currency is harder to come by than what I thought, I am in need of a human "roommate". I will permit this human to stay in my house with me and in return, you will contribute towards the rent._

_My house has two bedrooms and one bathroom. You will use the smaller bedroom and are expected to keep the bathroom spotless. If I see toothpaste spots on the mirror you will regret not clearing them off._

_Conditions:_

_-If the landlady knocks on the door, as the human and lesser being, you will answer. If she asks for me you will say I am unavailable._

_-Do not touch my helmet. It is difficult enough keeping it clean and I don't need your dirty human mitts all over it._

_-Do not use the coffee mug that says *#1 bro* It is mine. No questions._

_-If I tell you to kneel, you kneel. I am your future king and you would do good to remember that._

_This is my bargain. If any of you humans wish to have the privilege of living with a god, contact me with the provided information._

Taking a sip of his coffee, Loki submitted his advertisement with a deep feeling of satisfaction. He had avoided sounding like he was asking his inferiors for help while sounding intimidating. He had also successfully deleted everyone else's advertisements for this particular topic.

Loki reminded himself that it was only out of desperation that he had written this. He didn't expect the Midgardian to be _nice _to him...As long as the Midgardian did everything he asked, agreed to his every word and refrained they from displaying how much they hated him he would be fine.

What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This series has been inspired by the Loki and the Loon comic series by Meghan on Tumblr. Please check out Meghan comics out as they are the original works.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The craigslist add part 2

Over the duration of three days, nobody had responded to Loki's impeccable ad, much to his confusion. Loki had a hard time coming to terms as to why no one had responded to his flawless ad. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that the other ads were at fault.

Loki then went as far as to 'persuade' the Craigslist staff to permanently delete any and all other future ads from the listing, seeing as it didn't work when he did it himself.

His arguments included simple things such as, "These people don't even deserve to have roommates," along with the fact that "This one cannot even use correct grammar and spelling!"

Needless to say, out of terror, the staff had agreed to his request when he threatened to turn them into Bilgesnipe. Mind you; they didn't have a clue what that was but it sounded horrible enough.

* * *

Tom frowned at his computer in confusion. "How can there be only one listing?" Tom questioned as he started at the single solitary ad. The title...it seemed interesting and oddly similar to something one of his characters would say. It was written in large bold writing that read: GOD AND FUTURE KING OF MIDGARD SEEKING HUMAN ROOMMATE.

He wondered if it was a joke. "Well let's see." Tom clicked on the advertisement curiously.

He read over the first paragraph, his eyebrows raised. "Well...this is...unlikely," he said to himself. It appeared that someone was either impersonating Loki or...was Loki. Well, only one way to find out, Tom decided.

…This is my bargain. If any of you humans wish to have the privilege of living with a god, contact me with the provided information.

Tom frowned slightly. "Maybe he was having a bad day when they wrote this," Tom decided as he clicked the respond tab.

_Dear Loki of Asgard_

_I recently read over your roommate advertisement the other day and would be happy to be your roommate with the payment of contributing to the rent._

_If you would like to arrange a meeting time, please contact me._

_With Regards,_

_Tom Hiddleston_

He almost wrote 'with condolence' but he decided that might not go down well with Loki.

* * *

Loki stared at the response, slightly angered that this 'Tom Hiddleston' didn't address him with his full title as future King and God. But seeing as how no else had responded to (or clicked on) the ad, he reluctantly accepted the response and set a meeting time.

Relaxing back into his desk chair, Loki started to contemplate his life and his current situation. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was secretly looking forward to meeting the mortal who dared reside in the same building as him.

Outside the front door, a hand riddled with arthritis held a walking stick aloft and knocked. Her face maintaining the sour wrinkled look she always had when she came to collect the rent.

Loki fell out of his chair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This series has been inspired by the Loki and the Loon comic series by Meghan on Tumblr. Please check out Meghan comics out as they are the original works.**

**I do not own Marvel or its characters. The way Tom Hiddleston is represented in this**

* * *

Chapter 3: The new roommate

It was an ordinary morning; the sun was up and Loki was busy going about his morning routine with so much enthusiasm that Midgard seemed to be spinning slower. For some reason Loki couldn't quite comprehend, he had chosen to wear his Asgardian attire for the day. Most days Loki couldn't be bothered to take the time to put it on so he simply used Midgardian clothing.

With a yawn, Loki made his way to the kitchen and selected his favourite #1 BRO mug from the cupboard to hold his morning coffee, the only thing that kept him awake these 'dull' mornings. The mug itself had suspiciously appeared outside his flat door one afternoon clad in red and blue wrapping paper. Loki didn't have to guess who it was from once he read the slogan.

As Loki poured his coffee, two quick knocks came from the door. Loki froze in fear. I just paid the rent…. thought Loki, barely noticing the coffee overflowing the mug. Loki let out a hiss when the scolding coffee seeped onto his hand and brought him back to his senses.

After a moment, the arrangements made the previous day came back to him. Loki cursed and headed towards the door with his coffee. "It must be the mortal that answered my ad…I can't believe after everything it has come to this," mumbled Loki as he stared at the flat door with despair.

Standing to the side, Loki waited to give a dramatic entry; Loki opened the door of the flat 9491. With a smirk, Loki moved graciously in front of the door frame. "Hello. You must be-" Loki stopped short and stared.

The Midgardian smiled. "Hi! I'm Tom Hiddleston, its a pleasure to meet you." Tom held out a hand to Loki, still smiling.

Loki stared at the hand that looked like his own.

Tom continued to smile, still offering his hand. Loki made no move to take up the offer.

"Why do you look like me?" Loki asked aggressively, the steam emanating from his coffee mug making him look particularly evil.

Toms' face turned to shock and he lowered his hand slightly. "Uh…hehehe…huh?"

Loki shook his head and blinked three times before closing them. After several awkward seconds, Loki opened them again only to see Tom staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm here to answer an ad; I'm not late am I?" Tom asked, not appearing to be bothered by anything.

Loki straightened himself up, deciding to save himself from any further humiliation. "You are very late. Now…Kneel!" Loki sneered, before taking a sip of his coffee. Loki then used every bit of self-control not to spit out the now cold coffee, making a few interesting faces in the process.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to have to say no," he said calmly.

Loki opened his mouth in shock. How dare this mortal refuse him? He then began to contemplate the cost of turning away this peculiar human that looked like him. In the end, he decided that he had no other way to pay the rent… he could not face the landlady another day.

Loki's hand tightened around his coffee mug in anger. Conceal don't feel.

"What happened to your hand?" Tom asked, staring at Loki's singed hand.

Loki frowned "Coffee is meant to wake oneself up, is it not?"

"You may want to put some ice on that," Tom advised.

With a sigh, Loki dropped his frown to a mildly annoyed look. "You may as well come inside, but if I see one spot of dirt on the floor, you are never to return to this place." Loki then turned and strode off, leaving a rather amused Tom in the door frame.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This series has been inspired by the Loki and the Loon comic series by Meghan on Tumblr. Please check out Meghan comics out as they are the original works.**

**I do not own Marvel or its characters**

* * *

Chapter 4: Move in day

Asgardians knew well that Loki had a talent in looking into strange occurrences. Most people would pass such things off as nothing while Loki would spend his time figuring out what was going on. Unfortunately, when Loki shared his new found theory's, no one believed him until it was too late, this may have had something to do with Loki's reputation of getting involved with situations up until the point that he created a bigger problem that usually involved a quite shocking solution. An example of this would be the time that Loki stated he was going to distract a horse from assisting a frost giant and had returned to Asgard with an eight-legged foal trailing behind him that referred to Loki as its Mother, but that's a story for another time.

Loki now paced anxiously around the dining room in an attempt to figure out the strange mortal that was busy unpacking in the next room. Loki was curious about this Thomas; it wasn't every day that you meet an almost complete copy of yourself.

After several more minutes of pondering, Loki took it upon himself to investigate further. Quietly, he poked his head around the dining room door so he could see the mortal in question. _How does he look just like me?_ Loki questioned, furrowing his brow as he watched Tom unpack a box labelled Fan mail. _Did I duplicate myself without noticing?_ _The man may have my face but he certainly didn't act, walk or talk the same way…_ Loki almost scoffed at Tom's choice in apparel. _His hair and clothes are different, and much less attractive than my own,_ Loki decided. _He smiles far too much for comfort,_ Loki thought, feeling rather unnerved.

Tom ceased unpacking and turned his head to Loki's direction with a raised eyebrow. Loki almost jumped back in fright at seeing his own face staring at him. Tom raised a hand and waved, smiling as he did so.

_Stop smiling,_ thought Loki angrily, slowly disappearing behind the door. _Why was he his roommate?_ Loki knew very well why Tom was his roommate but he felt the need to ask himself.

* * *

Meanwhile on Asgard, Thor was busying himself by dropping in on Heimdall every few days to receive news about his brother. Thor would admit, he had doubts when Odin first sent Loki to Asgard. His brother was not the same person as him so he worried that Loki's time on Midgard would not change him, so when Thor learnt about the strange mortal that Loki had come across he could help but feel a bit of hope. Perhaps this Tom could befriend his brother.

"How is my brother?" Thor asked, staring out into the starry abyss that only Heimdall could see through.

Heimdall chuckled. "Your brother is very uncomfortable as to why the Mortal resembles him so much."

"I too am curious about this. Tell me Heimdall, how much does this Mortal resemble my Brother?" Thor questions before frowning. "No wait, don't tell me. I'll find out myself soon enough," Thor finishes.

Heimdall frowns. "Your father won't be happy about you visiting him."

"No, but none the less, Loki visited me in my time or peril," Thor answers.

"Yes, but Loki's sole purpose for visiting you was to fool you into thinking your father was dead any to manipulate you into losing hope for your return so he could take the throne," Heimdall responded.

Thor shrugged. "At least he visited."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This series has been inspired by the Loki and the Loon comic series by Meghan on Tumblr. Please check out Meghan's comics out as they are the original works. I do not own the cover to this fanfiction either.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Loki'd!

The first thing Loki realised about Tom, apart from his obvious physical similarity, was that he shared his love of pranks. He seemed to be using them as a form of 'friendship development' and even tried to exchange ideas with him. _Like they could compare._ Tom had even gone as far as to mock him by pressing his pointer and thumb together in a pinching motion while saying; "oohoohoo! I am the bad guy."

This annoyed Loki; nobody retaliated his pranks…no one.

Annoyed, Loki had taken it upon himself to test the endurance of his fellow roommate with the aid of pranks. Much to Loki's displeasure, Tom was rather unaffected by the Gods mischief. At one point, Loki had caused Tom to 'mysteriously' sprout a brown moustache, only for Tom to react by calling it 'Wendy.'

Loki vowed never to trust Tom again, especially when he wore a mischievous smile that matched his own.

* * *

Loki lay with his back on the hard mattress; covers pulled up to his shoulders as he felt himself finally drifting off to sleep, unaware of the rising sun. He had little rest that night, too many puzzling questions had raced through his mind as he'd tried to ignore the thunder booming outside. It was a Thursday after all, but Loki knew it by another name.

The first rays on sunlight cut through the gaps in the blinds like a blade would pierce through armour. In this instance, the armour happened to be Loki's eyelids. He hissed in displeasure. Would it kill the gods to allow me five minutes of rest? Loki rolled over, unintentionally wrapping the sheets around his legs in the squeamish. He pressed his face into the pillow. Letting out a sigh of relief, Loki allowed himself to relax again. Unfortunately a thing like relaxation never seemed to last...

The alarm clock suddenly began to sing, signalling Loki's usual time of awakening. Loki let out a small sound of surprise and ungracefully tumbled off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud.

"I'm blue da ba de Ba da di," The alarm sang on.

"You could have picked a better song,'' Loki sneered angrily at the alarm clock. He took it in one hand and stormed towards the window, opening it with enough force to cause a large crevice appear near the edge of the frame. Wordlessly, Loki sent the alarm soaring out the window. He watched in pleasure as the alarm continued its journey towards the ground.

Curiously, it was this exact moment a frail old woman with a walking stick decided to exit the flat to take out the trash. The alarm collided with the ground, mere inches away from her feet. With almost frightening slowness, the landlady turned to stare up at Loki with snake-like eyes. Loki offered a sheepish smile as he waved awkwardly, backing away from the window.

Still slightly shaken, Loki pulled a green fluffy dressing gown over his stripy blue pyjamas and headed towards the door, his green orbs surrounded by black rings that made his already pale head resemble a skull with lanky black hair. He needed his coffee.

Loki allowed himself to lean on the wall, the only thing preventing him from giving into the idea of just sliding down the stairs.

Pressing a hand to his forehead, Loki made his way into the kitchen where the fridge seemed to glow in the still dark room; this may have been because Tom had bent a ceiling light into a position where it shone a spotlight on the food stuffed box.

With squinting eyes, the God desperately pulled on the fridge door. It swung open swiftly, revealing a supposedly full carton of milk set in the very centre of the refrigerator. Loki, being to sleep deprived didn't even bat an eye at the unusual placement and instead picked it up, along with his favourite Trix cereal.

Loki poured a decent amount of the sugary breakfast into a bowl without the milk. He then proceeded by pouring the milk into the bowl, not quite noticing its unusual colour. With tired hands, Loki scooped up a spoonful of the stuff and placed it in his mouth.

He stood nonplussed for a moment, not quite understanding what happening. The spoon suddenly clattered to the floor as Loki bolted to the sink. He hunched over, spitting out the contents in his mouth as his hands gripped the sides of the basin.

Loki strode back to the counter, now fully awake with rage. Loki looked at the carton; it read milk. Suspiciously, Loki peered into the bowl. He stared, his lips pulled into a sneer as his eyebrows knitted together. With shaking shoulders, Loki let out an exasperated breath. "…Who switched the milk…with orange juice?" Loki mentally scolded himself for asking such a stupid question; of course, he knew who was responsible.

As if on cue, an utterly pleased Tom moved from the darkness with a toothy grin. He seemed to appear next to Loki out of nowhere; making the gods shoulders rise tensely. "You've been LOK-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Loki screamed in an unusually high-pitched voice, his hand clenched tightly around the milk carton as Tom pointed to him happily.

Tom laughed heartily, offering a full carton of milk to the God. Loki lowered his shoulders; his lip's pursed as he tugged the carton from Tom's hands. Not only had the man somehow pranked him, but he had also in fact snuck up, nearly giving the God a heart attack. He was impressed. "Never, do that again," Loki said, trying to conceal a faint smile

Tom laughed, "wouldn't dream of it."

He did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the Loki and the Loon comic series, most of the dialogue here is the artist's work. I tried to make this chapter more detailed**

**As per usual, this is Based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in this situation. Tom is slightly out of character due to the fact that he is a real person while Loki is slightly over dramatic *coughs* *yea, definitely* for the sake of humour.**

**Also, more characters will be making appearances that did not appear in the comics.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The trouble with Scarves and Starting Your Chapters With the Weather and Drama

Inside the seemingly forsaken apartment floor, closest to the windows, sat Loki, illuminated only by the glow of a single shade lamp, its light causing sprinkled dust particles to shine in the darkness as they drifted slowly into the silhouettes nostrils, making him twitch slightly in annoyance.

He sat idly with downcast eyes as he indulged himself in the wonders of Midgardian literature, desperately trying to recover from the calamity that had befallen him a day earlier; his typically noble posture had been corroded by the trauma that had had occurred from the horror of a trickster befalling to a trick. With strained eyes, Loki flipped back to the cover of the book and read: World Domination for Dummies. His eyebrow raised scathingly, deeply disgruntled by the fact that he had turned to a book that took pride in calling its readers 'dummies', hating the fact that he too was turning to the book for answers.

Ever so quietly, a head of curly golden hair peered around the corner of the door frame and into the darkness, his eyes resembling that of an owl's large orbs as he scanned the room for his dismal roommate. When Tom saw Loki, his face saddened slightly at the god's dishevelled appearance. He decided it was time to make amends. "Hey, I feel like we kind of got off on the wrong foot, so I wanted to make it up to you-"

"I'm reading," Loki interrupted, suddenly focusing on his book more intently.

Tom chuckled. "Let's just go out for a few drinks, on me."

The Gods green orbs danced sideways ever so slightly to glance at Tom in question. Several moments passed as Loki weighed the options in his head, such an interaction seemed trivial to the God, considering their current relationship, but he supposed if the Mortal was willing to pay… With a dismissive hand, Loki abandoned his book and rose to his feet, ignoring the supplicant look that that graced Toms' face. "Be ready to leave within five minutes or I shall not accompany you," The God answered spitefully before stalking off towards his bedroom to select himself a scarf to match and equally adequate outfit.

It did not take long for Loki to equip himself with the desired outfit, but it was not yet complete, something was missing and it was causing the God quite some dismay as he searched for it. "Where is it?" Loki fumed, his face resembling that of a hawk as he searched the disrupted shelves for his beloved scarf. The scarf was one of the many treasured few the God owned, and this particular one was his favourite (at least at this moment) and was the only one available that would complete his outfit. "It was right here! Where could it have…?" Loki trailed off, suddenly becoming aware of the blatantly obvious.

The outer halls floor boards creaked suspiciously, notifying the God of the other man's presence. Loki's head snapped towards to sound; his brows arched in anger as he silently planned retribution upon his companion. The God suddenly began to walk towards his roommate nonchalantly.

"Tom!" Loki barked maliciously, breaking his calm appearance. Tom turned calmly. Loki glared daggers furiously at Tom's neck, which had been obscured by the expensive fabric of Loki's scarf and Toms own black leather jacket. "I am incapable of completing this clothing arrangement without that scarf, so would you be kind enough to cease taking my scarves!" Loki sneered, ever so slowly appearing to grow in height. Tom stood steadfast as Loki pulled the scarf from Tom's neck. Loki wasted no time in wrapping the fabric around his neck, pampering it slightly.

Tom rolled his eyes collected his car keys as he headed to the door, his stopwatch for timing Loki on how quickly he got ready reading exactly 10 minutes.

* * *

Tom stared pensively at his forlorn friends, whose face lay plastered to the pub bar as he hiccupped over his third drink, this contradicted the Gods claims of being able to handle a much larger degree of alcohol than any mortal. "Then...then I fundut I was adopted and that ahm a monster and meh whole life issa lie. Father wudn't even tell me why beca- because he fell asleep" Loki slurred.

The mortals happy face slowly began to be replaced with a subdued pout as the God continued to avow his personal troubles.

"And all I ever wanted was to be equal to my stuuuuuuuuupid brudder," Loki sneered, all traces of his awareness momentarily abandoned until he regained his soberness.

Loki continued to tell his tragic tale for hours to come, and Tom listened to every word that he could make out from Loki's imprecise pronunciation, even though he already knew the story.

"So that's it," Loki hiccupped, his hair sticking up at odd angles because Loki had briefly wondered in Vodka could be used as a hair product.

Tom sighed sadly, his head now lying on his hands so he was level with his drunken roommate while also somewhat separated from the uncleanliness of the pub bar. "That's…the saddest thing I've ever heard. Except for the whole attempt at genocide and trying to take over the world but still…" Tom commented genuinely.

"Thhhhanks fer listening…yer alright for a mortal," Loki hiccupped, his words muffled by the table.

Tom smiled heartily, "and you're alright for a crazy alien."

"Gawd," Loki corrected.

Tom chuckled. "Right."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series, most of the dialogue here is the artist's work.**

**As per usual, this is based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in this situation. Tom is slightly out of character due to the fact that he is a real person while Loki is slightly over dramatic *coughs* *yea, definitely* for the sake of humour.**

**I apologise for not updating; I am working on several other more personally pressing writing at the moment and haven't had the time to work on any fanfictions, not that fanfiction writing isn't serious.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Crumpets at Dinner, and the curious lack of mischievousness.

Food was a tricky thing, it required studious preparation, and lengthy amounts of time to conduct, and extreme care in presentation. If even one extra salt partial was added, it could corrode the whole dish, or at least, in Loki's experience, it would. Mortal food, however, he wasn't quite sure about. He had expected Midgardian food to be covered in grease and fat, with little care thrown into it. He was mostly right he decided, however, he had found that his new roommate had a curious gift for creating delicacys, he is especially good at serving English breakfasts hot on the plate as it were.

Currently, he was enjoying a 'crumpet' that Tom had served, though, he wasn't going to let him know that. It was night after all, not at all time for breakfast foods. To make his point, he made overly exaggerated faces of distaste with each bite. Loki had also decided to take up residence on Tom's couch to eat his 'dinner', he was still uncomfortable with just how much he had shared while under the influence.

Tom, out of politeness, sat at the table adjacent the couch instead, though he still faced Loki. "Hey Loki," Tom said before taking another bite of his crumpet.

Loki paused and turned his eyes to look at Tom.

Tom placed his fork down and folded his hands in front of him. "I've been thinking…for the God of mischief, you haven't been very…" He paused. Loki eyed him threateningly. "Mischievous, lately," Tom finished calmly.

Loki glared but didn't argue, ever since the 'outing' at the bar he hadn't been feeling quite as…mischievous. He felt oddly light, like the weight he felt in his chest had been removed. He would never tell Tom about that either.

"Sorry, It's just something I've been concerned with lately…" Tom continued sincerely.

Nonplussed, Loki continued to glare.

Tom picked up his fork casually, "sooo, I was thinking-"

"Lovely," interrupted Loki.

"-Maybe a pet could help you get out of your slump?" Tom finished, before taking another bite of his dinner.

Loki couldn't believe this mortal. First, he dares to out-prank him; then he tricked him into drunkenly confessing his feelings and now he dared suggest he needed a 'pet' to restore his mischievousness…how dare he… But he felt oddly touched. "You are more than I can handle already," he said humorously.

Tom shrugged, waving his fork in the air. "Ehehehe, but really, a pet could be great to have around anyway! Maybe a dog or ferret or something..." Tom trailed off.

Loki looked down, slightly insulted. "I don't need any filthy Midgardian creature in my life; Thomas. Pets are ridiculous notions of sentiment anyway-"

It suddenly seemed as though the whole world had just collapsed; the entire room shook around them and the ground boomed. Loki held his waffle protectively and stared wide-eyed at the window as green light flooded through the open blinds. Tom, on the other hand, was falling out of his chair, arms flailing.

Eventually, Loki found his couch-footing and placed his waffle down before striding purposefully towards the window, Tom close behind. Loki pulled the window open with forceful anger while Tom stared outside with bewildered eyes. "What in Valhalla?!" he sneered.

Before Loki's eyes, amidst the trees and bushes and buildings, were the remnants of an explosion. It would have looked normal in appearance, except it was oddly lime green colour and tail of smoke, leading from the sky…

Tom shrugged. "Eh, probably not something that will directly affect our lives in the near future," he said, stalking off and leaving Loki at the window. "Hey, I have to make a milk run, you need anything? And think about that pet thing some more!" Tom said.

Loki wasn't so sure is Tom was correct with his assumptions and continued to stare out the window, giving no response to Tom. He heard the apartment door click shut, but his eyes never left the green smoke.

Then suddenly, right when Loki was considering going to bed, something moved. Loki jumped. He stared harder; he could have sworn he saw something odd looking, not at all Midgardian. But what did he know?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series, most of the dialogue here is the artist's work.**

**As per usual, this is based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Stitch

Typically, as any sane person would, Tom would spend a reasonable amount of time selecting the freshest milk available from the back of the freezers. Now, however, Tom's mind was elsewhere, namely, focusing on his roommate. He was still uncertain as to why he had been looking to be a roommate in the first place, but he remembered having a strange feeling that he was needed as one. When he had seen Loki's add he knew why he had that feeling, once he accepted the fact that Loki and everybody else existed that was.

Now, however, Tom was worried for Loki; he considered himself a personal expert on the god so he did not find it hard to see when something was wrong with Loki. He practically lived the guy's whole life. The difference was that if Loki was real, every thought and feeling he had acted as Loki was also real, and all the troubled thoughts he had 'acted' were still twisting inside Loki's head. Another problem was that he now had a real life Loki wondering around the world when millions of people knew his face, and there was no way he could pull off 'I have a twin brother who really loves Loki' with all the attention he got. He still couldn't quite believe that nobody had realised he had a roommate, or that a Loki-lookalike wandered into a bar with him.

Tom decided he could worry about that later and instead turned his thoughts back to Loki's subdued behaviour of late. He couldn't imagine what he was feeling, well he could, and it was his job once. He felt worried about Loki's current state of mental belonging. He knew that Loki wanted a place to call home; a place to belong. He had hoped that a pet would help, but Loki hadn't seen too keen on that idea.

Sighing, Tom paid for his milk, its expiry date unknown, and went to his car. He rummaged the keys in his bag before finally finding them amongst a scarf that he had 'borrowed' from Loki. Tom had to give it to the guy; he had good taste in scarves, which had discovered when Loki had figured out how to shop online and went on a 'scarf shopping spree' the only items of clothing that weren't Asgardian or borrowed.

Tom had been quite bewildered by the amount of scarves that were delivered to the apartment.

Slowly, Tom pulled out of the parking lot and went to turn the car to the right, his eyes on the rear view mirror. Unfortunately, he didn't pay much attention to the front of the car and almost hit someone.

"Stupid head!" the woman yelled, before running off, leaving Tom froze in his seat, his mouth agape in horror that he had almost run over the poor lady.

Even more carefully, Tom began to drive. He made it about five kilometres before he suddenly felt the car jolt upwards twice. In horror, Tom slammed on the brakes, grateful for the empty road. "Oh God," he said to himself in panic as he exited the car. He followed the skid marks back to an odd lump, no bigger than a small dog.

Slowly Tom approached it, eyes wide in shock. The creature in front of him was small , with six limbs, two ears, two antennae and a strange spike like things that grew from its back. It was also blue, but he was used to that. "Oh man…Oh man, oh maaan…" Tom mumbled, crouching down in front of the creature. "Did I just kill an alien?" He asked himself. He couldn't be responsible for the death of an alien. Hesitantly Tom prodded the blue alien. It grunted.

Tom froze for a moment, unsure what to do. It was alive, which meant he had to look after it. Great, he already had one alien he had to look after. Well…one more couldn't hurt. Maybe it would get along with Loki. Smiling, Tom scooped the creature up and put it the car.

He sure hoped Loki didn't mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series, most of the dialogue here is the artist's work.**

**As per usual, this is based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Curious Case of Stitch and Loki

Loki, like usual, would never admit that he had been concerned when Tom did not return from his 'milk run as he liked to call it after almost an hour and a half. He told himself that his concern emanated from the fact that if Tom had gotten himself killed, he would have to face the landlady again.

However, it turned out that Tom had not died, but rather run over some poor unfortunate creature. Secretly he was relieved, but he could hold no sentiment towards anything so he ignored it, and decided that mulling over his feelings could wait. There were more pressing matters at hand, namely, the blue creature and the need to yell at his ludicrous roommate. "You said you were getting milk!" He sneered angrily. Well, at least he hoped it sounded angry, not worried.

Tom merely shrugged. "I was, but then this occurred and it seemed like a larger priority," Tom said, gesturing to the blue blob of limbs on the ground.

Loki laughed mockingly, "Oh clearly. Are you sure there weren't any other pieces of roadkill you could've picked up on the way home?" _Honestly, this mortal is beyond my limits of comprehension. What imbecile just takes home stray 'aliens'- Oh._

Looking slightly melodramatic, Tom pouted. "You must understand that I couldn't just leave it there. It needed help, and considering we were discussing pets earlier…" Tom trailed off.

Loki glared at Tom with questioning eyes. "No," he answered bluntly. There was no way he would accept this.

"But it's perfect! You're an alien; he's and alien. Who knows, you might find you get along," Tom persuaded.

Shaking his head, Loki sighed. How could he possibly be considering this. "How do you know its even an 'alien'?" Loki asked, slightly less aggressively.

Tom visibly suppressed a laugh. "…you don't know much of Earth creatures, do you?"

"If I was to base you as the fundamental base for all information of Midgardian life, the resulting information is terrible" Loki lied. Well partially anyway. Though his new roommate was ludicrous, he did shows signs of some forms of intelligence and he would admit to himself that 'Thomas' was one of the more amiable people he had come across.

Tom laughed his typical laugh, before suddenly looking wide-eyed and childlike. "Hey look, he's waking up," he whispered.

Ignoring Tom's excitement, Loki's eyes shifted to the blue alien at his feet, its massive black orbs staring up at him groggily. The creature was oddly adorable, he thought, but still ugly. He hated it. Or at least that's what he tried to show in his face. Instead, Loki knelt to stare at the creature. It was currently sitting upright like a dog on its haunches, its two antennae upright while its ears drooped towards the ground.

Loki glared at it.

It stared back, with the equivalent of a puppy face.

Loki's face softened slightly. Damm the creature, its powers of adorableness was too strong for him. He was weak.

Just as Loki almost got lost the creatures adorableness, said creature launched itself at his head, teeth bared. He screamed in horror, almost falling backwards. Curse the creature; it manipulated him. Tom stared in shock, frozen in place. He struggled violently, desperately trying to free his head from the creature's mouth. It didn't work.

In one swift movement, Loki's skin turned blue and his eyes red. He didn't question how it just happened. The room turned cold as Loki did. Ice flew from his hand, blasting the creature off his head.

It was alien vs. alien time.

Loki wasted no time is freezing the creature in place, with only its head free from the oddly cube shaped ice.

Tom continued to stare.

Loki stared, unintentionally initiating a staring contest between the alien and himself.

Well, uh. I'll leave you too to bond for a bit, shall I," Tom said, making no comment on the current situation.

Loki continued to stare; he would not be defeated by its adorableness, not this time.

Stitch stared at him, eyes wide in sadness.

"Damm."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series, most of the dialogue here is the artist's work.**

**As per usual, this is based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations.**

**Enjoy.**

**Sorry about how short these chapters are, I just don't think they need to be any longer.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The predilection for Scarves

The past few days since Tom had discovered a second alien had passed quite normally...if two aliens chasing after each other aggressively counted as normal, that is. The landlady was yet to enquire about the raucous, probably assuming it was Loki, Tom had decided. However, in full honesty, Tom believed that Loki secretly liked the new addition to the flat that was known as Stitch. He had decided to call him that once he realised that it too was from a movie; he had briefly wondered if discovering real life fictional characters was going to become a reoccurring event.

None the less, it seemed that Loki and Stitch's shenanigans were yet to cease as they were both currently running around the house, and had been for the last fifteen minutes. Tom was quite certain that Stich had one of Loki's more beloved scarves in its jaws.

Tom could see Loki practically red in the face as he yelled. "GIVE THAT BACK YOU PIECE OF ROADKILL!" Loki shouted his voice full of wrath. Tom almost laughed as Loki almost tripped over himself, so much for the gracefulness of Loki.

Shaking his head, Tom, with all the calmness in the world, navigated his way in-between Stitch and the stairs. He swiftly but gently grabbed the scruff of Stitch's neck and lifted him off the ground, meeting the creatures eyes with his own stern but kind pair as Loki came to a grinding halt behind him. He placed his hand underneath Stitch's mouth, gesturing for the black and grey scarf within its clenched teeth. Nothing. Tom frowned, "drop iiit…" he said authoritatively, but not aggressively. Stitch bowed his head and released the scarf. "Good boy," Tom praised, grabbing the slightly damp scarf before it fell to the ground.

Tom turned to see Loki looking astonished as he attempted to catch his breath. Tom assumed this was because he had managed to convince Stitch to do something without aggression.

"Why does it obey you?" Loki huffed.

Tom smiled; stitch was currently curled around his shoulders and purring. "I don't exactly know, perhaps he likes my English breakfast," he suggested.

Loki huffed again and stalked off, slightly ruined scarf in hand. Almost immediately after, Tom felt stitch leap of his shoulders and disappeared up the stairs, following Loki.

Seconds later, Tom suppressed a laugh as Stitch trotted proudly down the stairs, a particularly expensive looking green and gold scarf between his teeth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series, most of the dialogue here is the artist's work.**

**As per usual, this is based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations.**

**Enjoy.**

**Sorry about how short these chapters are, I just don't think they need to be any longer.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Loki Might

Even though Loki was well aware of Tom's profession, which was acting of course, until of late he was vastly unaware that it involved running off for 'conventions' and 'interviews' where mortals eagerly awaited his presence. It was also quite a shock to Loki when Tom spontaneously decided to up and leave him alone in their flat for a week while, as Loki had put it, surrounded himself with mortal men and women. In other words, Tom had been called to attend an interview on some music show, which he filled Loki in on, and made Loki aware of days in advance.

Nonetheless, Loki felt quite betrayed that his new friend had left him to fend for himself against the dreaded landlady. He had grown quite accustomed to sharing a flat with Tom; he wouldn't say he enjoyed their teamwork of sorts, but then again Loki never spoke of anything positive that related to himself. However, he did miss Tom, and Loki found himself wondering what Tom was currently up to. Tom often used 'Twitter' as a way of informing the public about what he was doing, thinking, etc. Perhaps it could be of use to him he decided.

Carefully, Loki started up his stolen Apple laptop to investigate the current whereabouts of his roommate. After a few tedious moments of avoiding the drooling comments on Toms Twitter, he found the latest feed.

**Twhiddleston**

_Late to the party but I have only just discovered "We Found Love (feat. Calvin Harris)", Rihanna. What a flipping TUNE. #dancinglikealoon_

Loki''s eyebrows raised in confusion._ What party? How could a tune flip? What on earth did 'dancing like a loon' imply? _He read on.

**OnLondonTime**

_twhiddleston BTW, my friend just added that one could possibly pole dance to this song. Not that you would do that, or course…_

**Twhiddleston**

_onLondonTime __Loki might. ;-)_

Loki held his breath, freezing up in his seat. An unusual fffffff sound escaped his clenched teeth ",HE SAID HE WOULDN'T TELL!"Suddenly, the stolen laptop embarked on a journey via Loki from the table, through the air, and finally through the apartment window.

Loki instantly froze one again, realising what he had done. Carefully he crept towards the shattered window and peered down. His blood went cold…er. The landlady was glaring at him through her spectacles with a look that would shake even the All-Father, the destroyed laptop at her feet. Loki knew he would pay, literally.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series, most of the dialogue here is the artist's work.**

**As per usual, this is based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations. The Ugly Duckling story is Megan's words.**

**Enjoy.**

**Sorry about how short these chapters are, I just don't think they need to be any longer. Also, has anybody noticed that apart from this sentence now my disclaimers are exactly the same?**

* * *

Chapter 12: Books

After the shenanigan on the 'twitter' that occurred several days ago, Loki decided that he was in need of a break himself. Once again he found himself stretched out on the couch with a book in his hands, deep in thought as he read.

The book was titled 'The BFG'. It wasn't a particularly interesting book, as children's books go. He could remember much more gruesome tales being told to him as a child. And what kind of giant was friendly? Honestly, sometimes he couldn't believe these mortals. He had half a mind to go back and read 'World Domination for Dummies,' it was much more insightful.

He felt something nudging his shoulder annoyingly. Loki looked up from his book, glaring at the blue creature before him. "What?" he said, bored.

Stitch held a thin hardcover book up to him. "Eh, eh eh!" It whined, nudging him with the book.

Loki frowned. "I am not going to read to you. Find Thomas; I'm sure he'll-"

Stitch squinted his eyes and growled, his teeth bared and his ears pinned against his head.

"Alright! If I read you one story, will you leave?"

"Eh."

Loki signed, taking the book from Stitch.

Stitched resumed his normal behaviour and sat behind Loki on top of the couch.

Loki opened the book, its contents unknown. "Once upon a time, there was an ugly duckling…"

Loki trailed off. The first page illustrated three one awkward looking blue duckling following ordinary yellow ducklings. Loki raised an eyebrow and continued reading, "He looked differnt than his brothers and sisters, and couldn't do all the same things they could…"

Loki suddenly became so engrossed in the book that he soon found himself near then end. "…and then the ugly duckling was sad because he was alone and thought nobody wanted him." Loki pouted. The poor duckling was featured on the page crying by himself.

"But in the morning, he was greeted by his family, who were worried and gone looking for him. And then the ugly duckling was happy because he knew where he belonged."

Loki stared at the picture in front of him. It showed two white ducks cuddling the blue duckling, a single golden duckling smiling at the three. Loki looked up to Stitch, who was giving him what he imagined Tom would consider a 'puppy dog' look. Loki frowned at Stitch, slamming the book onto the couch. "Wait, I don't own this book. Who gave you this book? It's certainly not mine!"

Stitch slinked away from him, giving a small side glance to something over his shoulder. Slowly, Loki turned his head.

It was Tom. He was sipping out of a coffee mug with his hands in his pockets, refusing to make eye contact. He couldn't look more obvious if he tried, especially with that grin hidden behind the mug.

Loki shook his head, going back to his own book. His smile masked behind the pages.


	13. Chapter 13

Movies » Avengers » **Loki and the Loon**

Author: MerlinOfTheShire

1\. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 3. Chapter 3 4. Chapter 4 5. Chapter 5 6. Chapter 6 7. Chapter 7 8. Chapter 8 9. Chapter 9 10. Chapter 10 11. Chapter 11 12. Chapter 12 13. Chapter 13 14. Chapter 14 15. Chapter 15 16. Chapter 16 17. Chapter 17

Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Friendship - Reviews: 27 - Published: 04-13-15 - Updated: 02-09-17

id:11182720

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series, most of the dialogue here is the artist's work.**

**As per usual, this is based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations. Enjoy.**

**I'm sorry for not posting regularly, but considering we are approaching Halloween, I thought this chapter would be appropriate. **

* * *

Chapter 13: Halloween

Though renowned for their traditions, particularly regarding celebrations or otherwise known as parties, Asgardians knew little of the traditions of Midgardians and often were so confused by them they gave up trying to keep up with them. This may have led to the misunderstandings between the two worlds. Curiously, Loki also knew little of the ways of Midgardians, or more specifically the annual celebration of Halloween that certain cultures seemed to practice. He couldn't fathom how these mortals found pleasure in dressing up monsters and went around taking candy from strangers or otherwise tricking them. Most confusingly were that adults seemed to insist on participating in the activates, mostly regarding the costumes, though instead of hideous monsters they would dress like their idols.

It would seem that his roommate was no exception.

And neither was Loki.

"How precisely am I expected to frighten Midgardian Children dressed like this?" Loki sneered, frowning down at his garments if they even deserved such a title. He pulled at the jacket in distaste. He was wearing what Tom would normally wear casually. More specifically, a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket and blue denim jeans. Not to mention the curly blonde wig he was wearing. He looked ridiculous.

Tom, on the other hand, looked quite comfortable and happy in his attire, adjusting pieces of it here and there. It had been quite some time since he had worn this. He was wearing Loki's 'costume.' He had even gone as far as to wear a black wig. In other words, they looked exactly like they normally did but with different clothing and hair, and perhaps persona. They made sure not to look to like themselves just to be safe.

Tom smiled. "We're not frightening them; we're giving the-"

The doorbell rang suddenly.

Loki froze in terror but dressed as he was, would make someone worried.

Tom smiled happily and dressed as he was, would make someone do a double take and also be worried.

"Oh, they've started arriving! Here, go get the candy in a bowl, and I'll get the door," Tom said, heading in the direction of the door, deliberately changing his body language to fit the role.

Loki frowned; curse Tom and his acting skills. Heading to the kitchen, he noticed Stitch sitting protectively over the candy bowl dressed in a red dragon outfit. Fitting, he thought. Picking up Stitch more carefully than he would like to admit; Loki took the bowl in one hand and then lowered stitch again.

Once Loki reached the door, he saw Tom already at the door standing before none other than their landlady, dressed in what appeared to be a long white dress with her hair done in two buns on either side of her head. Loki froze and moved behind the kitchen door frame.

Tom seemed to be mimicking him perfectly, in fact, he was rather impressed. Loki tried to hear what they were saying.

"Yes I am deeply sorry for that, I don't know what came over me; I suppose I just really felt that the alarm clock wasn't working, nor the laptop. It will never happen again, and may I say, you are looking like royalty tonight," Tom said calmly, but in Loki's voice.

The landlady smiled warmly and patted his arm before shuffling away.

Tom smiled again before closing the door behind her. He turned to the hiding Loki, "You're welcome."

Loki shook his head but looked at Tom gratefully.

Just then, the doorbell rang again.

Tom opened it to find three awe stuck children, and women, all dressed in plaid it would seem.

"And who might you be young man?" Tom asked in Loki's voice.

"I'm Dean Winchester and this here is my brother Sam," the eldest kid said, gesturing to the other boy behind him. Dean was dressed as Batman while Sam was Superman. The child behind them was wearing a Robin costume and looking very uncomfortable.

"I'm Cass, the child at the back said flatly from behind the two.

The women behind them smiled, she was dressed normally.

Tom smiled. "Oh dear, and I suppose you're here to stop my plans for taking over the world?" he asked.

All three nodded simultaneously.

"Ah well, how about some treats and well call it even?" Tom bargained.

All three huddled together before looking back at Tom. "Deal," the child dressed as Batman said.

Tom smiled and passed several items of candy to the three children.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The kid dressed as Superman said, gesturing to Loki.

Loki tried his best to put on Tom's voice. "I am a loon," he answered simply.

The kid shrugged.

The women smiled at Tom, "You costume really good! You're so in character!"

Tom smiled, mentally thanking the universe that these women didn't recognise him.

"Are you with that guy down the street who's dressed as Thor? His costume looks great too, but I thought he was kind overdoing it with the acting, Thor isn't that stupid," the women said.

Loki blinked.

Tom frowned, "no, haven't seen him before."

The women shrugged, "Oh well, see you around."

Tom smiled and closed the door once the women turned her back, before immediately turning to Loki, who as still blinking.

"Where you expecting your brother to 'drop by' and time soon?" he asked.

Loki shook his head. "I have no idea what that imbecile could be doing here, besides-"

"IS THIS THE RESIDENCE OF THE SON OF HIDDLE AND MY BROTHER LOKI?"

Loki jumped three feet in the air.

At the same time, the candy bowl was flown directly at the familiar face pressed against the glass panel of the door.

Tom, noticing the face for the first time jumped backwards in shock. "Is that-"

"No!" Loki hissed, hiding behind the kitchen door frame again. "Don't let him in!"

Tom frowned, "So it is-"

"Yes! Now quick, do something, hide me!" Loki snapped.

"I BELIEVE YOUR RESIDENCE IS UNDER ATTACK, ARE YOU IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE?" Thor yelled loudly through the door, sounding quite concerned.

Not knowing quite what to do, Tom opened the door, only to have the god of thunder land on his face at his feet. Tom stared wide eyed as he god jumped to his feet, Mjolnir in hand.

"Loki!" Thor swept Tom into a hug! "How are you, brother?"

"I'm not Loki; I'm his roommate, Tom!" Tom squeaked.

Thor pulled back, confused before a look of realisation came across his face. "Uh, yes, I forgot you resembled my brother. I am Thor Odinson, brother of Loki, and God of Thunder! Are you the one known as Tom who is harbouring Loki?" Thor asked, sounding quite urgent.

Tom blinked. "Yes."

Loki sneered from where he was hiding. "Idiot of a roommate!"

Thor looked over Tom's shoulder before smiling. "Ah, brother is that you? Why are you dressed like that? Are you hurt? Is this mortal treating you well?"

Loki shook his head before emerging from behind the kitchen door frame. "Hello, Thor. Yes it is me, no I'm not hurt, and yes he is quite hospitable," he answered matter-of-factly.

Thor smiled before closing the distance between them, sweeping his brother into a warm hug. "I have missed you, brother!"

Loki reluctantly returned the hug, patting Thor on the shoulder. Though he wouldn't admit it, he too had missed his brother.

Thor pulled away, suddenly looking quite panicked again. "Loki, son of Hiddle, I believe you are in danger. There appear to be small monsters wandering around your neighbourhood. It appears they have already claimed houses severely already. I fear you must leave."

Loki shook his head, pulling the wig from his head. "Thor, you idiot. Did you come all this way because you thought the neighbourhood was being attacked by small children dressed in sheets?"

Thor frowned, "Are you not being attacked?"

"No."

"Oh."

Loki rolled his eyes, smiling ever so slightly. "It is a mortal custom to dress up as monsters on the 31st of October and beg for candy and trick one another if they refuse."

Thor tilted his head, relaxing. "What a strange custom. May I ask what you are dressed as?"

Loki smiled. " I am dressed as Thomas, and he is dressed like me, given our physical similarities."

Thor looked to Tom, who pulled his wig from his head, revealing curly blonde hair. Thor looked between the two, looking more confused than ever. "I believe this is going to take me some time to get used to."

Loki frowned, "what do you mean time?" You're not planning on staying are you?"

Thor shrugged. "I don't see why not?"

At that moment, a flash or red and blue whizzed past Loki towards Thor, finding it is home on Thor's red cape. Thor screamed in terror.

Loki sighed, looking up, "Odin help us."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own M****arvel, **Lilo** and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series, most of the dialogue here is the artist's work.**

**As per usual, this is based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations. It's just the concept of Tom and Loki interacting with each other.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Comic-Con

Thor's snores had rumbled through the apartment walls like thunder all night. Though he had fallen asleep on the downstairs couch, Loki could still hear his snores as clearly as though he were in the same room. As a result, Loki had elected to sleep with his head underneath his pillow; stitch curled up on top of it. They had both stayed there all night, Loki getting less than two hours of sleep. Eventually, the snoring stopped. Loki had no idea when, but he couldn't care less. Sighing, he removed his head from under the pillow, shrugging stitch of it before placing his head where he had been curled up. Loki felt himself relaxing, and he smiled.

Then Loki felt the sun shine brightly through the blinds directly into his closed eyes. He could have screamed. But of course, Loki was much too dignified for that and instead settled for cursing his brother and the nine realms for all eternity. Full of rage, Loki rolled out of bed and slipped down the stairs, stitch close behind him. When he reached the kitchen, he was met by the sight of his brother happily eating his way through a box of chocolate pop tarts, a whole other box already discarded to the side next to Mjolnir. To the left of the kitchen counter sat Tom, intensely focused on something he was writing.

"Morning, brother!" Thor exclaimed happily through a mouth full of surgery breakfast.

Loki frowned as he stepped into the kitchen and sat beside Tom. Stich moved to rest on Thor's shoulders and in turn Loki felt a jab of jealousy and turned to Tom, wishing to keep his attention to himself. He peered over Tom's shoulder and read what he was writing. He raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I care, but what exactly is this for?"

Tom looked up briefly. "They're showing a clip at Comic-con in a few days," He answered.

Loki's eyes widened. If he recalled correctly, a 'clip' was a quick and sharp blow, particularly across the ear. S_howing a clip? What kind of barbaric society...?_

Noticing Loki and Thor's equally shocked expression, Tom chuckled. "A trailer," he clarified.

Loki looked even more confused. "A what?" He asked

"A preview for a movie."

Loki frowned thoughtfully. "I see. What exactly are you doing there?" He pressed.

"I'm pretending to be you," Tom answered matter-of-factly.

"You're what?"

"I surprise the audience by making an appearance as you, so I'm just preparing what I'm going to say."

Loki peered at Tom's writing more closely. He frowned. "Your handwriting is appalling, and I wouldn't say that." His eyes trailed down the page as Tom continued to write. "Nor that…Perhaps you should just let me go-"

"No."

Loki frowned and pulled away, turning to the pop tart Thor had presented on a plate in front of him. He took a bite curiously. His eyebrows raised in surprise. It was incredibly sweet.

Tom pushed the rest of the pages to him.

Loki read over them thoughtfully. _It…is not too terrible._ He thought it was quite an honest attempt at impersonating him. He then mentally reminded himself that Tom was and actor. "Acceptable,' He said, passing the script back to a beaming Tom.

"Well then, I better start packing. But first I better clean this up," Tom said, gesturing to the crumbs littered across the table. He moved away to retrieve a paper towel and returned only to effortlessly lift Mjolnir of the kitchen counter, wipe the crumbs underneath it, then place it gently back down again before moving away again.

Loki stared, blinking and mouth open. Thor did the same before closing his mouth and pulling his shoulders back. "Brother I believe that it is good fate that you have met this Thomas, he will be a good influence on you."

Loki sneered, silently agreeing.

_Three days later._

"Now are you sure you will all manage?" Tom asked, a packed suitcase at his feet. He was beginning to question it was wise to leave three powerful aliens, all of which quite destructive to the furniture when angry, alone together in a small apartment for several days.

"Worry not, son of hiddle, your quarters are in safe hands," Thor said confidently.

Stitch could now be seen by Tom to be carrying several of Loki's scarves in his mouth. "Well then, I have left some money on the bench in case you want to order some food. I also left a list of instruction on how to do that. There is food in the fridge, and my number is on the counter."

"We will be fine, thank you, Tom," Loki said.

Tom smiled, feeling quite anxious. He reminded himself it was only for a week or two, just until comic con was over. "Right then, goodbye." He moved to pick up his suitcase.

Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders and embrace him. Tom wanted to cry when he realised it was Loki. He returned the embrace before Loki pulled away.

"Good luck Thomas," Loki said, giving a small reassuring smile. Realising he was sentimental; he straightened himself up "Go on now, and make sure you depict me correctly, I won't have you ruining my image by turning me soft."

"You're doing a fine job of that yourself, brother," Thor said jokingly.

Loki elbowed him in the ribs.

Smiling one last time, Tom picked up his suitcase and headed towards the waiting cab, feeling a little more confident than before.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series, most of the dialogue here is the artist's work.**

**As per usual, this is based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations. It's just the concept of Tom and Loki interacting with each other.**

**This chapter focuses more on drama than comedy. A lot of the content of this chapter didn't occur in the comics.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Apologies and Forgiveness

Loki sat proudly, a smug smile spread across his face as he stared down at the newly bought computer before him, kindly donated by the landlady for 'his gracious apology.' The screen was showing Tom's appearance as Loki at Comic-con, and Loki was quite pleased with the crowd's reaction. He expressed this to Tom through the levitating iPhone. "Thank you for relaying my message, Tom."

"Sure, man! They loved it!" Tom said.

Loki could tell he was smiling through the phone. Typical Thomas.

Loki laughed, sounding strangely like Tom when he did so. "yes I can see that."

"So how is Thor?" Tom asked.

Loki looked up to where Thor was sitting across the table, smiling fondly at him with Stick sitting on his shoulders. "Just being his normal insufferable self," Loki answered.

Thor's smile dropped, and he looked down at the table, his brow furrowed.

"You shouldn't talk about your brother like that, Loki," Tom said.

A spark of anger swelled in Loki's chest. "What would you know of it, Thomas?" Loki sneered.

"Well, I know everything you and your brother have been through both from listening to you, and first hand," Tom answered matter of factly.

Loki felt his breathing growing uneven. "You know nothing of it Thomas; you acted out what I lived. I felt what you pretended to feel. I still feel what you pretended to feel. Don't you dare how I should and shouldn't act?" Loki said through gritted teeth. He could feel his head spinning with conflicting thoughts. He just didn't _understand._

Thor was looking at him quite sadly now, like all he wanted was to embrace him. Loki felt more anger at what he mistook for sympathy.

Tom's voice regained his attention. "I understand Loki; I also know you only use that voice when someone points out something about yourself that you don't like."

"I do nothing of the sort, Thomas," Loki sneered.

"You did it just then,"

Loki growled and moved away from the phone, his shoulders raised. He pressed his head into his palm and slouched over the kitchen sink. He scolded himself mentally. He could hear Thor talking quietly to Thomas on the phone. Probably apologising on his behalf. Why did everything he said and did, always lead to an argument with someone he cared about?

"Bro- Loki?" a concerned voice said, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

Loki moved away from the contact but turned to face his brother. "You can call me brother, Thor."

Thor looked at him with such a shocked expression that Loki felt himself wanting to cry. Had he truly made his brother so desperate for his acceptance, that the smallest sign of it was enough to send his brother into a state of confusion?

Thor placed his hand back on his shoulder, "Thank you, brother." Thor said a small smile on his face.

Loki looked down, "I'm sorry it's something you need to thank me for."

Shaking his head, Thor pulled his brother into an embrace. Loki froze for a moment, and then relaxed enough to return the embrace. "Brother I have ignored you for so long, and not just in my youth. It is I should be apologising for pushing you away, even if I did not realise at the time that is what I was doing."

Loki noted that Thor had steered away from his usual 'I'm sorry for whatever it was that I did' speech. He appreciated that. He breathed in deeply for a moment then pulled away so he could see Thor. "I forgive you,"

"And I forgive you, brother," Thor answered, but I believe you may need to ask for forgiveness from someone else of late," Thor said calmly.

Loki's eyes widened, and he looked at the phone. He suddenly felt another spark of anger, towards himself. He shook his head at the emotion. Enough, he thought. He made his way to the phone.

"Tom?" He said in a small voice. He half expected Thomas to have hung up and left.

"Hello, Loki," Tom replied in a calm voice.

"Thomas I am sorry for reacting the way I did, you did not deserve that."

"Loki-"

"You have been more generous and kind to me then I deserve, and I-"

"Loki."

"-Have been nothing but rude and disrespectful-"

"Loki."

"If you wish to leave or return to-"

"Loki, _it's ok_," Tom assured.

Loki stopped, a puzzled expression on his face, "what?"

Through the phone, Tom smiled. "Loki, it's ok. I forgive you. You got angry; that's ok."

"Yes, but when I get angry I seem to have a habit of attempting mass genocide and world domination,"

"Did you attempt any of those things just then?" Tom asked.

"Well, no."

"Did you want to do those things?"

"No, but I-"

"Loki, listen. You've done very bad things, granted. But if you ever want to move on; not let these emotions get the better of you, and even let others move on, you have to forgive yourself, and others first."

Loki clenched his firsts together. "I know. I- I just talked with my brother."

"That's great! How did it go?"

"I- we moved on."

"Well done, Lobster. So what do you think of the video?" Tom said happily.

Loki smiled, "I may know what I'd like you to bring back as my souvenir."

"Oh really? Alright. I'll do my best to-"

"My army," Loki said suddenly, his voice serious.

"What?" Tom said, confused.

"My army, Thomas. Bring me one member from each place you visit." Loki has seen his fan's numbers. He wasn't entirely serious with this request, and he wasn't planning world domination, but should an enemy arise, an army of loyal fans would be useful.

"What…Loki I can't do that, it's not-" Tom stammered.

"Bring me my army or don't bother returning," Loki said, smiling.

"I'll get you something nice, ok."

"Don't come back."

"Ok, I'll see you at home."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series.**

**As per usual, this is based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations. It's just the concept of Tom and Loki interacting with each other.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Christmas Parties

The loud hum of 'Frosty the Snowman' played in the background of Loki and Tom's apartment for what felt to be the fourteenth time that day. Loki shook his head, trying to rid it of the infernal noise and the persistent sound of banging sound that seemed to accompany it. One minute he had been recovering from the shock of everyday household items and stores turning bright orange and being covered in cheap plastic skulls then suddenly everything was red and green and covered in snow on the first day of November. He hadn't heard a 'normal song' since. Not for the first time that day, Loki breathed out in frustration.

"I don't see the point in all of these celebrations you mortals have, it seems like you all just keep trying to find excuses to eat an abundance of food and drink so much you can't remember your own names," Loki said, his arms crossed as he leant against the couch. He watched with a hint of interest as Tom and Thor went about cloaking an artificial pine tree with brightly coloured ornaments. "I also don't understand why you feel the persistent urge to decorate random symbolic objects with more symbolic objects, it seems utterly pointless," he said as Stitch ran past his legs with a length of tinfoil in his mouth.

Tom chuckled, but not at Stitch. "I seem to remember Thor telling me that you were quite the party animal, not to mention that time we went out for drinks," he said as he placed a reindeer decoration on the tree.

Blurry images of his face pressed against a bar table with vodka in his hair flashed through his mind. Memories of the aftermath brought a tight feeling to his stomach that made him feel nauseous. "Do not speak of that night," he muttered.

Turning to face Loki, Thor gestured to the tree. "Why don't you join us Loki, get into the 'Christmas Cheer'."

Loki scrunched up his nose, "I could just do that with magic you realise; it would be done in a second with no effort at all."

Tom smiled, "That's not the point, Loki. It's more about the occasion and putting in the effort to do something together as a family."

Loki frowned, confused, "You consider me family?" He then thought perhaps Tom might be referring to just the general idea, or perhaps Thor and himself.

Tom turned to face him, "Loki of course I do," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, I invited guests, and the house needs to look festive.

Loki raised and eyebrow, "Guests?"

"The Avengers," Tom answered simply.

Loki felt his blood run cold.

"Seeing as It seems that there are all of my friend's characters in the universe, I thought I should meet them. They have all been briefed on our situation and understand what's going on," Tom said. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you Loki," he added as he looked at Loki's face.

Thor stepped forward now, his face concerned, "What about your friends Thomas, the ones who wear my friend's faces?"

"I would argue it is the other way around, but I'm planning on meeting them in a few days," Tom answered.

Loki glanced between the two, "Who did you invite specifically?"

"CAN YOU ALL PLEASE STOP TALKING AND PLAYING FROSTY THE BLOODY SNOWMAN AND OPEN THE DOOR, WE HAVE BEEN STANDING OUT HERE IN THE COLD FOR TEN MINUTES! STEVE AND I ARE ABOUT TO GO BACK TO SLEEP FOR ANOTHER CENTURY!"

Suddenly, Loki knew what the persistent banging noise had been.

Tom looked to the door with raised eyebrows, "That would be Bucky I imagine."

Loki backed away into the kitchen. Stitch followed.

Two seconds later, the door was swept open by Tom, followed by a gust of snow that revealed the Avengers that Loki knew, several others including a man with a metal arm who was standing at the front of the group, Bucky, Loki decided.

"Its about time!" Bucky said, immediately heading to the source of 'frosty the snowman' so he could eliminate it.

Loki watched as Thor strode past Tom and swept his friends into a bear hug. "My friends!"

"Thor, it's really great to see you too, but It would be great if we were all able to breathe," Stark said.

Thor stepped back, smiling. "Of course, my apologies." Thor suddenly gestured to Tom, "Allow me to introduce you to Thomas, my brother's roommate and 'actor'."

All eyes turned to Thomas.

"Woah," Stephen said, as the man named as Bucky moved to stand by his side, a plum pie in one hand.

This seemed to be followed by several nods of agreement before they all attempted to shake hands with Loki's double-ganger. Loki's eyes narrowed at the general acceptance of the situation. Stark, Barton, Stephen, Banner, and Romanoff he recognised; though he had no recollection of the 'Bucky', and the other two males standing by Stephen and Tony, nor the young women and the robot-like man with the yellow cape. A glimmer of something on the robot man's forehead caught Loki's attention. His eyes widened. _How is that possible?_ A feeling of heaviness in his chest and stomach overcame him. Fear, he realised. _If that stone reaches the hands of Th-_

"Hey, where is reindeer games? I need to make a comparison," Tony said through the storm of voices, breaking Loki's thoughts.

Loki stepped back further as Tom began looking around the room. He didn't want to be there. _What if they try to kill me?_ He heard Tom mutter a quick one moment before stepping into the kitchen where he stood. Their eyes met before Loki looked over Tom's shoulder to check if any of the 'guests' were reaching for concealed weapons in their suspicion of him. Curiously, he found, they were not. He looked back to Tom, who was watching him with a funny expression.

"Loki, are you alright?" He asked.

Loki shook his head, "I can't go out there Thomas, not after-"

"Loki, remember what I said about moving on, and letting others moving on too?" Tom asked him gently.

He looked away for a second before nodding.

"Besides, I said the others had been briefed on everything."

He nodded again.

Tom smiled, "I may have also threatened them with Mjolnir and Thor himself if they made things 'awkward'," Tom added.

Loki looked at him in wonder, "You can lift Mjolnir?"

Tom chuckled, "More on that later. Now, let's go have a party."

Tom then stepped into the dining room, and Loki found him less reluctantly following. This was followed by an uncomfortable silence that spread across the room.

"Yea' I'm not ever going to get used to that," Stark said, breaking the silence. "When I saw you, I knew what they meant by similar, but now seeing you both, I feel like I'm watching The Shining."

This was followed by mummers of agreement- and an elbow in Tony's side from Romanoff.

Loki looked down, concealing his small smile.

Sensing the tension, Tom stepped forward. "Well, I'd like to re-introduce you all to Loki," he said. "Loki, everyone. Everyone, Loki."

Loki raised an eyebrow. _This mortal._

Suddenly, one of the men that Loki did not recognise stepped forward, and Loki felt his shoulders draw back. Then the man offered his hand to him. Loki looked down at it in confusion.

"My name is Sam Wilson," the man said, "It's a pleasure to meet you," he added.

After a moment of hesitation, and an encouraging nod from Tom, Loki took the man's hand, then shook it. "My name is Loki Friggason, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Sam Wilson," Loki said, smiling.

Stephen then stepped forward and offered his hand to him. "My name is Steve Rogers, and this is my friend Bucky Barnes," Steve said, gesturing to his friend. The man with the metal arm stepped forward, offering his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he added.

This continued until Loki had been reintroduced to all the Avengers, and introduced to all the newer members, who Loki discovered was Wanda, the young women, Sam, James Rhodes and Vision, who as apparently an android made from the voice in the walls Stark had always talked to back in New York…and a soul gem.

When all the introductions were complete, and everyone went about into their own groups, Loki let himself slump onto the couch with Stitch in his lap, both feeling quite exhausted. From where he sat, Loki began to scan the room. Sam, Bucky and Steve were currently engaged in a game of Poker, of which Bucky was betting plum pies. Tony, James and Bruce were currently attempting to fix the sound machine that Bucky had broken upon entering the house. Tom and Wanda were discussing something. Natasha and Clint were engaged in a vicious drinking contest, which Natasha was clearly winning, and Thor and Vision were comparing capes.

Smiling, Loki rose from his seat to engage in the drinking contest. It was time to embark in some 'Christmas Cheer.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series.**

**As per usual, this is based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations. It's just the concept of Tom and Loki interacting with each other.**

**This chapter is quite short. **

* * *

Chapter 17: The End of All Days

Tom was accustomed to playing a wide variety of roles in his acting career, and some of those he was obligated to do. Luckily, he normally favored those roles, particularly his role as Loki, his rather dramatic roommate. So when he was made aware of a new Thor movie involving Loki, who the movie was actually about, he was quite pleased at the chance to reprise his take on the demigod. After all, when one spends an entire year living with a person, you tend to learn quite a lot about them.

For instance, Tom had discovered that Loki had a habit of denying his interest or emotions internally, unaware that he was actually saying, "not that he would ever let Tom know that," at loud. It was very amusing. Particularly in regards to when he was referring to his brother.

Tom then took the initiative to discover what this new film's title would be. Obvioulsy the main title would be Thor, but the subheading was unknown to him. However, he did know that subheadings reveal quite a lot about the plot of the movie, particully in regards to the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The most obvious examples of this included: Captain America: Winter Soldier; Civil War. Avengers: Age of Ultron and of cource, Thor: The Dark World. An exception of this however, much like the man himself, was the Iron Man franchise, which did not need a subheading to attract viewers, it simply needed: Iron Man: 2; 3, and enough had been said.

So when he saw the title was the third instalment of the Thor (Loki) franchise, he was, to say the least, nonplussed.

It read: Thor: Ragnarok

_Ragnarok. _

Now, it should be known that in order to deliver an accurate performance in the Thor franchise, Tom had done plenty of research into the amazing world of Norse Mythology, (now apparently history/legend), and prided himself on his knowledge, sometimes even putting Loki to the test.

Ragnarok was the word given by the Vikings for the end of all days, the apocalypse if you like. The apocalypse that Loki, his moody and dramatic roommate, had quite a large part to play in, particularly in starting it.

Tom stared at his screen, drawing in a deep breath. "LOKI, WHY IN THE NAME OF HELHEIM ITSELF IS THE NEW THOR MOVIE TITLED THOR: RAGNOROK?!"

On the other side of the apartment, the sound of a glass shattering on the ground, followed by the scattering of chairs and the opening of the kitchen window, could be heard. This was then proceeded by a crash and muttered swearing.

Momments later, Thor appeared by Tom's desk.

"Son of Hiddle, it appears my brother has jumped out of the window," Thor said, not seeming to concerned.

Tom sighed, rubbing his temples. "Here we go again."


End file.
